Disaster At Sea
by autumnrose2010
Summary: A fun day of sailing is ruined by THRUSH. Originally posted for picfic Tuesday on livejournal.


"There's nothing quite like going for a sail on a gorgeous day like today." Napoleon smiled as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"You said it," Illya agreed. He and Napoleon, with Trina and Linda, were on a sailboat in the Atlantic. It was a rather warm day, and they'd all dressed in summer attire and brought along a cooler full of ice cold drinks.

Suddenly Illya heard a deafening noise and felt himself flying through the air. He landed with a splash several feet away. Treading water, he looked back and saw the debris of the exploded sailboat floating in the water. _THRUSH must have learned of our plans and planted a bomb on the sailboat, _he concluded grimly.

His first thought was of Napoleon and Trina. Were his best friend and the woman he loved both still alive and in one piece? Desperate to find out, he began to swim frantically toward the wreckage. He spotted Napoleon and Linda and saw that they were both doing the same thing, but he didn't see a trace of Trina anywhere. _I must find her before it's too late! _he told himself. At last he saw a flash of yellow and remembered that Trina had been wearing a yellow shirt. As he got closer, he saw that Trina was floating face down in the water, blood flowing from her head. _She must have been knocked unconscious by a piece of debris, _he realized.

He grasped the unconscious woman around the waist and swam with her back to shore. As soon as they were both on land, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pushed up on her diaphragm with his fists. A gush of water flew from her mouth. He repeated the action several more times. After the last time, no more water appeared, but Trina still wasn't breathing. Gently he laid her down and began to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on her.

After a few minutes she started coughing, and her eyes opened and gazed into Illya's. He saw the pain and fear in them and clasped her tightly.

"My head hurts," she mumbled.

"I know it does, _vozlyublennyy," _said Illya. "You will be at the hospital soon, and they will take good care of you."

"What happened?" asked Trina.

"The boat we were on blew up," Illya told her. "THRUSH must have planted a bomb on it."

"Is Trina all right?" Illya turned to see Napoleon and Linda looking at Trina with concern.

"Something must have hit her in the head and knocked her out," said Illya. "The bleeding seems to have slowed, but we still need to get her to the hospital as quickly as possible."

Illya and Linda stayed with Trina while Napoleon went to call an ambulance.

When they reached the hospital, Illya and the others waited anxiously while Trina was wheeled back and examined. About thirty minutes later, a physician came out to talk to them.

"She's suffered a severe laceration to the head and a mild concussion," he told them. "The cut is being sewn up in surgery as we speak, and we'll administer prophylactic antibiotics through an IV just to make sure that she doesn't get an infection. She should be fine in a few days."

"When can I see her?" asked Illya.

"As soon as she's out of surgery and settled in her room," the physician told him.

Illya was a bit alarmed when he saw how pale Trina appeared lying in her hospital bed. He saw that her beautiful brown hair had been shaved off and her head had been bandaged. He sat in a chair beside the bed, holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up.

At last he saw her eyelids begin to flutter, and then she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital," Illya told her. "You have had surgery to repair your wound, and you are going to be all right."

She put her hand up to her head and felt the bandage. "My hair..." She began to cry.

"I am so sorry, Trinochka." Illya held her and tenderly caressed her. "It will grow back soon. The important thing is that you are alive, and you will recover soon."

"I know," she sniffled bravely.

"I love you, Trinochka." Illya began to cover her face with kisses.

"I love you too, Illya."

Trina was released from the hospital a couple of days later. Illya bought her a wig to wear until her hair grew back out. The THRUSH operatives who'd planted the bomb were soon found and brought to justice. Illya, Trina, Napoleon, and Linda enjoyed the rest of the summer and had no more major crises.


End file.
